The invention relates to a ski fixture to be directly secured by an adhesive bond to the upper surface of a ski, preferably at a short distance from the pointed end of the ski, for preventing an unintentional crossing of skis during skiing.
Such a ski fixture is already known. The known ski fixture, however, is not simply and quickly mountable. Beside a number of preparatory arrangements, the work consuming most time in order to glue the fixture on the surface of the ski is involved in preparing an adhesive solution and thereupon applying the adhesive solution to the holes provided therefor in the ski fixture. Then, the curing of the adhesive takes at least further five to eight hours with the ski lying. Thus, due to the complicated and lengthy mounting, the known ski fixture cannot be cheap. Besides, a considerable disadvantage resides in the fact that a poisonous curing agent is used in the preparation of the adhesive and, if handled in an inappropriate way, the curing agent may toxically affect the health of the user.
There are other ski fixtures known. Several of the known ski fixtures have flanges by means of which they are to be screwed onto the ski. It is, however, not possible to use a screw connection, i.e. it is not possible for a screw connection to warrant a sufficient safety, because under heavy stress the screws may burst forth from the thin ski leaf and because the screws may particularly affect the resilient properties of the ski.
Another approach is to dispose a comparatively thick resilient intermediate layer along the edges of the fixture's contact surface facing the upper surface of the ski and to glue the ski fixture onto the ski via said intermediate layer, the latter being a resin foam layer provided with an adhesive on both sides. Within that intermediate layer of about annular form, the ski fixture is, however, to be directly glued onto the ski by means of an adhesive as described above. It has, however, turned out that the resilient intermediate layer does not improve the adhesive effect.